perfection
by twisteddeal
Summary: The story of Desmond...from the begging to the end, he has brought us here...all we can do now is to hope.


**AN:….sigh where do I begin, I have recently beat assassins creed 3 and I wanted to write a story about the ending to change it or something….but doing that would be in many ways wrong…at least not without building up to it…and I noticed several loop holes in the game…small things really but I will capitalize on those and hopefully the flow of the story will let me write a better ending.**

**And so this story was born, This story is about Desmond in particular, his struggles, getting used to the bleeding effect and so on….but I doubt that I will do much of the Animus cut-scenes since most of us know the story by now.**

**Unless I find something epic….or a flash back….or at the beginning…youll understand what I mean eventually.**

**Line**

_A man is born free and everywhere he walks in chains_

* * *

Desmond smiled softly to himself, today had been a fairly good day. Sure it was long with people coming in and going out of the bar, but for once it was quiet. He had paid up everything, had finished the payments on his bike, had paid all of his bills, hell he even had a dog, it seemed like he was on the fast track to actually being happy.

_Now if I just had a girl…and if I could get out of New York as well, my life would be set._

Glancing up he saw that Vidic was siting slightly waiting impatiently…he wanted to grin at that. Sure Vidic could, well be an asshole but he gave out some of the best tips….that and he was one of his few repeat customers.

'You want the usual doc.' He said this with a slight grin; if he smiled he might get paid more.

Mhhh money.

'Yes but I would like more, umph in it if you would please.' Vidic said this while rubbing his fingers to the temples of his head.

Desmond nodded quickly making up a martini adding a large amount more of Alcohol then the usual amount. Quickly handing it over to Vidic who gave him some money and sipped it and sighed in bliss.

'Thank you, would you like to join me I'm sure your boss would not mind.'

Desmond thought it over for a few seconds before nodding his head and grabbing a glass, then making a shot of pure good old vodka….what it was a nice strong drink and he was starting to get a killer headache.

He ignored the fact that by tomorrow it would be much worse.

Tipping his class against Vidic's and saying 'cheer' loudly he down the drink in one giant gulp.

Blinking a few times he started to feel…off balance.

Looking down on the cup he saw a strange symbol, his already fogged mind remembering, Abstergo….though how he remembered them in particular he wasn't sure.

Then it sunk in as he began to shake violently.

_Wa-was I just drug-drugged, ho- how._

His thoughts were a jumbled mess as he fell to the floor in a heap. Looking up he saw Vidic with a sad smile on his face before saying in a low mutter.

'This is one really good drink'

Then everything went black

* * *

Everything was a blur, he could hear a distorted voices. Looking around he saw people crowding around him, people without faces, looking up he saw a man yelling something it was all a jumbled mess he couldn't understand a word of it. All that he could see was the man was glowing blue…what the hell.

Shaking his head he stumbled away from the people surrounding him all of them faceless people he had to stop to collect himself, so he stopped right at a window, or at least he thought it was. Looking at it he felt the need to scream. He was dressed differently, his body was different, his muscles were different, everything was different, his mind was screaming at him that this was wrong.

Feeling a sudden lurch he had to close his eyes, his body felt like it was splitting a part again, he could feel his mind screaming even louder and before he knew it he was screaming with it to.

* * *

Opening his eyes he started to take deep breaths of air trying desperately to fill his lungs, he felt like he was on fire and drowning at the same time. Feeling strong arms on him he looked up still panic etched into his features…and he saw a women.

Blond hair tied into a bun, blue eyes, white shirt, name tag said Lucy S.

He forced himself to calm down the best way that he knew, remembering what his asshole of a dad had taught him.

_Breathe in, breath out, remember there is always at least two options and relax._

Reopening his eyes not even realizing he had closed them, he felt much calmer. Lucy was still holding him down.

'Err…I'm fine you can let go now.' He said with a slight grin (strangely enough) forming on his face.

The women Lucy blushed slightly before stepping back. Getting up in a sitting position he looked around with some surprise on his face. He was in a well a clean place like how a hospital would be clean….way to clean actually, The windows had so much light coming off of it he could hardly see threw it, everything just seemed so….bright.

Reminded him way to much of a hospital really….he hatted hospitals.

'Ahha mister Miles glad to see you're awake and alive with us.' Desmond looked up at who was speaking and saw Vidic standing there like nothing had happened.

He felt a hot surge of anger go threw him, 'you asshole did you fucking put ruffies in my drink or something.'

Vidic merely chuckled before saying, 'or something.'

Then he spook in a more calm and controlled voice 'You have something we want Mister Miles looked away in that brain of yours' said Vidic waving his hands around.

'What you want me to teach you how to make the perfect martini' Vidic looked back up a slight smirk on his face.

'We know who you are what you are,' Desmond began thinking of his past what he….could have been.

Son of a bitch.

'I'm not an assassin not anymore at least.' He said this while shaking his head trying really hard not to remember exactly why he had quit why he had ran away from his dad, why she had died.

'Yes your file indicated as much, now you have to choices presented here, either A you get back into the Animus, the machine your sitting on or B we put you in a coma and you still go back in the Animus then afterwards we leave you to die. Honestly the only reason why you're awake now is because it saves us time. So which is it going to be Mr. Miles, live or die?

After a few seconds Desmond (grudgingly) laid down.

* * *

_Genetic memories…who the hell ever heard of such crap…yet it exists, or at least partially. I will have to try to slow them down the best way that I can considering that they would try to kill me after all of this is over with, I might have no idea who exactly these people are but I can make a few guesses. First things first though._

Looking around the plain white area he did as he was told by the, he assumed Tutorial…or close enough.

_That's what they would call it in video games at least. _Desmond had to smile at that thought. It was actually a synchronization thing that he frankly did not want to think about.

He had started to get used to the body however, the different more tensed up muscles. The sharper eyes, the way the body wanted to move, it was like he was a stranger intruding on another body…just wrong, yet practice makes perfect.

Feeling another lurch he saw as everything went white again before he was in a sudden memory. In another body, unable to control anything going on around him. Watching in some shock he saw as the man, himself stabbed someone in the neck, someone else yelling at him not to do it.

What the hell had he gotten into.

He found himself talking, without knowing truly what he was saying.

'An excellent kill fortune favors your blade' a man with a heavily accented voice said this.

'Not fortune but skill watch a while longer and you might learn something.' Desmond was almost shocked at the arrogance in his tone, the way his posture was practically screamed it.

'Indeed he will teach you how to discard everything the masters have taught us.' Desmond blinked in some shock at the other man, the hostility in his voice was amazing.

_Then again if I had to deal with this man, my ancestor Altair I might hate him to…which I am going to have to deal with him, wonderful. _

He felt like he missed most of the conversation zooning back in he heard himse- no Altair say, 'Nothing is true everything is permitted understand these words. It matters not how we complete our task only that it is done?'

'_Nothing is true…everything is permitted…where have I heard those words.'_

Feeling another lurch he was suddenly in control, sure the muscles were still tensed up the posture different but he was in control. Calming himself down he moved slightly and stumbled having to rest his hand on the wall.

How the hell did he move with all this armor and everything else on him, no never mind he knew how this body could easily hold it all up, but his mind was not used to it causing him to be "weighed" down.

This was going to be annoying.

Looking up he saw several different small wooden beams, he saw the other man jump across them with practice ease. Shrugging softly he moved forward and jumped landing on one beam, then he fell down.

He sighed at that, this might be slightly more difficult then what he thought.

* * *

He had managed to cross the gap with the beams, he had figured out a very simple yet effective way, was. He let instinct guide him, sure his mind did not know what the hell it was doing but his body did.

Crossing another gap he was right on the heels of the other people, he climbed up a ladder and saw a man, a soldier with red and a cross on the back of his shirt.

'Watch and learn.' Altair said this with the authority of a general.

He walked up to the man and waited. Suddenly he realized what these people wanted him to do…they wanted him to kill the man…he had never killed before…he did not want to kill now. The body acted on its own, one hand going up to cover the persons mouth the other to stab him around the spine. He felt the blood rush across his fingers as the person thudded down.

What had he done?

_That man….he might have had a future, might have had kids, or an entire family line that I ended here, I have taken a life…what is wrong with me…_

He closed his mind off entering an almost pure analytical state of mind making it so that well he just didn't feel much, something that his dad had taught him…for the first day that he would make a kill.

_To think I'm actually using what the bastred taught us._

Shaking his head he focused back into well, being Altair. Looking around or rather he couldn't…he was not in control anymore it was him back into control…probably because of the emotional out-burst.

He watched in some morbid fascination as Altair was basically stopped like he was nothing and then thrown threw some old planks designed to keep the opening, well open….and also verifying that these people were assassins.

He was back in control, getting up a bit carefully he looked around; he saw a rather obvious opening right in front of him.

Winching slightly he decided to wing it and go up the only opening…he hatted heights.

Actually it was more like he was terrified of them.

He just knew that…..that was going to haunt him.

* * *

Desmond watched the blade wearily, he well and trualy wanted to sigh. He had done everything to push back the enemy (apparently Templars) and now he or rather Altair was being executed because of it.

Well to be fair, he had kind of caused them to come over here.

…and Altair was an arrogant dick.

'THE THREE TENANTS OF THE BROTHERHOOD AND YOU BROKE THEM ALL ONE BY ONE….you were my brightest and best student…yet look how far you have fallen.' The man, the Master had said this, in a yell at first and quite bitterness at the end.

Altair tried to explain his actions, and strangely enough Desmond began to feel some pity for the arrogant ass, he had always tried to do what he thought was right in his own way.

Feeling a sharp pang he grunted and looked down….there was a blade sticking out.

He felt like he was well dying, the blade had him around the spine as far as he could tell….and it had a serrated edge….when it pulled out It was going to hurt.

A sharp pull out proved what he had thought.

Then he started to see blackness…he couldn't breathe….he was dying.

* * *

He felt a pulling sensation as if he was being torn away from the body and suddenly he was back in his own body.

He started to shiver a little bit as Lucy and Vidic were arguing, before he managed to get up in a sitting position as Lucy and Vidic began to walk away.

Carefully managing to get up he almost fell onto the floor, before he forced himself to move back up (he had been pretty much dead for a few seconds) . Waiting a few seconds he did what he learned to do in the Animus, he let instinct guide him. He walked to one of the doors and looked around inside it; there was a bed….and towels, along with a small table and a lamp….and cameras.

_They are watching me….but I need to figure out if there is any blind spots….and if the cameras have audio on them so they would hear what I say….pretty sure they do though, people would not spend this kind of money on rooms like this and just not put in the best cameras._

…_unless they have recording stuff (or bugs) everywhere._

Shaking his head slightly he went past that room and into the other one with a shower…..and cameras…yay….this sucked.

Hearing some voices he went to the sink on the left side and listened…only truly managing to catch hear a bit of the conversation, mostly about death and adaption rate, but there was something about other "subjects"….and them dying…yay.

Running his hands underneath the counter where the sink was he felt something….odd….a slight seam in the granite…almost as if someone had cut it open and then put it back in.

Eagerly he began to move it as much as he dared something fell out, it turns out it was a….chip. Not like a potato chip or anything like that but rather a computer chip, something you plug into something else…like a computer.

_Or the Animus…maybe one of the subjects left this here…to help me or maybe something else…maybe it is like a virus and I could figure out how to plug it into the Animus I could stop this entire operation for a little while at least and try to escape._

…_.that is a very bad plan to now that I think it threw….but what other option do I have._

Shaking his head slightly he realized that he did not hear them anymore. Carefully turning on the water he splashed his face with it while placing the chip into his pocket, being very careful to not only let any cameras see it but to not get water on it.

Exiting the bathroom and then the room itself he saw Vidic look at him (Lucy behind him with a slightly smug expression on her face), and then say 'I suggest that you go to your room and rest, we have a long day tomorrow Mister Miles.'

Blinking softly he nodded his head before doing what he said….grudgingly; he hatted listing to people with the equivalent of a gun pointed at him.

Yet what could he do.

When he entered the room again he heard the door behind him lock...well that was just wonderful, I mean he knew that it was going to lock anyways but still one could hope.

Shaking his head slightly he went to the bed and took off his shows throwing them in the coroner, then he went under the blankets them above his head…sure it wasn't how he usually slept but the feeling of people watching him was just plain creepy.

He stuck his hand down his pants pocket and made sure the chip was still there, then carefully removing it and making sure that the covers would not move, he put the chip in a little compartment on his pants an inside pocket.

When he was at work that's how he would pocket his section of the tips.

…just in case he got robbed on the way back home.

….he felt a sharp pang of sadness….his dog….what would happen to it.

…no he knew the answer.

….and frankly he didn't want to think about it.

* * *

**AN: the end of chapter one, not as long as I wanted it to be but it's still around 3, 000 words so that will work for me.**

**You will notice I have changed a few things….very subtly in my opinion but I plan on using this to change the entire story….very slowly of course and the next few chapters will be the same as the game with just little bits and add on's…well added on.**

**This is all done without a Beta….which is a bit annoying if anyone would volunteer for this story I would appreciate it.**

**Now if you excuse me I have to go edit this the rest of the way, delete some stuff, add in some more stuff, and then play the game again.**

**O and before I forget, serrated edge is the edge of a knife that has teeth….it is very painful to be pulled out…trust me on this one.**

**Review, fav, follow, you know the drill by now.**


End file.
